


My Lighthouse

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl is hurt, F/F, Physical Abuse, Protective Toni Topaz, choni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl goes to Toni for help after she is hurt by her mother. Early days of Choni, set in season 2.





	My Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy reading this. This is set early on in season 2 before they get together! 💜
> 
> Trigger warnings for mentions of physical abuse.
> 
> I apologize for any errors. It's 3am so I could have missed the odd thing in my sleepy haze😐

 

It was always a long night at the Whyte Wyrm when Toni was on alone. Sweet Pea and Fangs were the only others there bar a couple of older dudes who were drinking happily in the corner. She was bored as anything, scrubbing the bar absentmindedly while talking with her boys, wishing something - anything - would happen to make her night even the slightest bit better.

Cheryl knew it was probably a bad idea to go to the wyrm but her and Toni see friends now and she didn't know where else to go. She was dressed in a oversized hoodie and sweats, most unlike her usual attire but she didn't feel happy in anything else.

  
She entered the dimly lit building cautiously, looking around for Toni. She made her way slowly over to the bar. "Toni?"

“Cheryl?” Toni asked, confused. The redhead girl who had only recently opened up to her wasn’t looking like her usual self at all. “Hey,” she said, coming around from the bar. “You okay?”

Cheryl nodded half heartedly, sitting stiffly on a bar stool near where Toni was working. "I'm fine."

“You don't look fine.." Toni shrugged. She’d only known the redhead for a little while but was already so good at picking up on Cheryl’s lies. “D’you want a drink?”

Cheryl shook her head. "No thank you Toni, but I do have a favour to ask.." she fiddled with her sleeves. "Is there any way.." she trailed off. "Any way that I could stay with you tonight? I'm sorry for springing it on you. You can say no if you want to, I know it's a lot to ask".

“I...” Toni was confused. “Yeah, sure, but... Cher, why?”

"Oh uh..it's just..I..I forgot my keys and my mother is away for the night." She quickly shoved her keys further into her pocket, realizing it was a stupid lie that Toni would probably see right through it.

“That... doesn’t work.." Toni frowned, taking a seat at the near-empty bar next to Cheryl. “Hey... talk to me.”

Cheryl's head fell into her hand as she let out a long sigh. "What time does your shift finish?" She ignored Toni's question.

“Two more hours" Toni said gently. “But I can get the boys to take over, they owe me anyway - yeah, let’s go home, okay?”

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving early."

“I won’t" Toni smiled at her. “Promise. The boys have my back.” She scooted off the chair and flipped the towel over her shoulder with a smirk. “Foggarty!”

Fangs turned with a slightly drunken smile. “Tiny?”

She lowered her voice. “I’ve gotta take Cheryl home... can you man the bar til closing?”

“Why?” He asked loudly, and Toni shot him a look.

“No questions asked Fangs...please.” She smiled gratefully at him when he nodded and pulled her apron off, grabbing her stuff from under the bar. “Ready to go, bombshell?”

Cheryl nodded her head, her mind half with it, the other lost in her own thoughts. "I have my car. I can drive us if you tell me where to go."

“If you think I’m gonna let you drive right now" Toni said gently, "think again. I’m driving - your choice whether it’s in your car or on my bike, I don’t mind.”

"I'm perfectly capable of driving my own car. Why wouldn't I be?" The ice queen was back, it was her default.

“Hey, _chill_.." Toni said quickly. “It’s me, Cher, okay? Please don’t be head bitch with me. And no, you’re not, I’m driving. Okay?”

"Okay fine" she let out a defeated sigh, handing her keys over, lacking the energy to argue.

Toni frowned, really worried now. She took the keys, grinned at Fangs and Sweet Pea, and lead the trembling redhead out to her car. “Okay, miss Blossom,” she said, shifting the car into gear. “To my humble abode, huh?”

"Yes please.." she nodded quietly, staring out of the window as Toni drove. It felt strange to be a passenger in her own car.

Toni played too little attention to the road and too much attention to the troubled redhead on her right. “Cheryl...” she wanted to ask more but decided it could wait til they got home.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Cheryl turned stiffly to look at Toni.

Toni shook her head. “Nah, it’s okay.” She bit her lip, contemplating, and then slid her free hand over the console to rest on top of Cheryl’s.

Cheryl tensed at the contact but didn't move her hand, her head leaning against the glass of the window as they reached Toni's trailer.

Toni hesitated before pulling her hand away, getting out of the car and coming around to help Cheryl up. She felt suddenly self conscious about her living space. “It’s not much,” she said quietly. “Sorry.”

"Don't be silly" Cheryl didn't want Toni to feel she had to apologize. It feels more homely than my house ever has."

Toni frowned at her response as she lead the taller girl inside, flicking the kettle on and quickly tidying a few things up.

Cheryl watched Toni quietly, immediately sitting heavily onto her couch and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Toni stopped what she was doing and came over to sit down next to Cheryl. “What’s up?”

Cheryl shook her head. "All good. I'm just really grateful you're letting me stay tonight. Thank you again Toni."

“Of course.." Toni said quickly. “But Cheryl, I'm worried. Please talk to me.” She was more than a little worried. She knew Cheryl had issues talking and she just wanted the redhead to open up.

"I..I can't.." Cheryl buried her head in her knees, her shoulders starting to shake a little as she cried.

“Hey...” Toni said gently. “Hey, it’s okay.” She needed to hold Cheryl, to let the poor girl know she was okay. She reached out a hand, put it on Cheryl’s thigh, and felt the other girl flinch, so she pulled her hand away quickly.

Cheryl flinched away at Toni's touch. She wasn't used to physical affection and struggled to trust that any sort of touch wouldn't result in physical pain or hurt.

“Hey" Toni repeated quietly. “I’m not gonna hurt you... can I give you a hug Cher?” She just wanted to help in some way, until Cheryl told her what was going on.

"Okay" she whispered, her head still buried in her knees.

Toni moved slowly so as not to scare the redhead and then wrapped her arms carefully around the taller girl, tightening slightly until she had Cheryl securely in her arms. “Okay?” She whispered softly, not sure how close she and Cheryl were but wanting to help nevertheless. Of course, she was a bisexual teenage girl - a little part of her was crazy for Cheryl and wanted to kiss her tears away instead of wipe them, but they’d take that as it went.

"Uhuh" Cheryl nodded, feeling embarrassed at the way her slight frame trembled in Toni's arms. This feeling of anyone caring was so alien to her but she knew it wouldn't last long. No one stuck around her for long at all.

“I’m here,” Toni whispered. “I have no idea what’s wrong but I’m gonna help, okay?” She wanted Cheryl to relax, to trust her - but she knew that wasn’t going to happen instantaneously, not even within a day. It was going to take a long time, but she was up for it.

"Thank you for caring" Cheryl whispered through her tears. "Nobody really does that for me."

Toni bit her lip. “Well that seems hard to believe, because you’re amazing.” She looked down to meet Cheryl’s eyes.

"I'm really, _really_ not. But thanks for trying to make me feel better." Her mother's words from earlier echoed loudly in her mind.

“You are,” Toni reassured her. “I’m not trying to make you feel better - like, I am, but I’m also just saying the truth, okay?”

"You're so sweet and kind Toni" she turned her head to look at Toni. "You just let me come here..no questions asked. No one else would have done that for me."

“Of courrse" Toni said. “I... yeah, of course, Cheryl. But... if you’d allow me to, I wanna ask some questions. Is that okay?”

Cheryl nodded. "Sure..go ahead.."

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Toni asked gently. She trailer her fingers gently up and down the shaking redhead’s back. “What happened tonight? The Wyrm’s not really your scene, hey?”

Cheryl tensed initially at Toni's touch, but then relaxed a little. It felt nice..soothing.. it made her feel better. "I guess it's not. I'm just..in so glad you were there tonight. I wouldn't have known where else to look for you."

“Well... hey, I’ll give you my number.” She smiled down at Cheryl. “Any specific reason you came to find me miss bombshell?”

"We've..been getting to know each other recently. You said we were friends now right? I just..needed a friend tonight." She whispered.

“I’m here... for whatever you need.”

"Thank you.."Cheryl whispered, tears in her eyes. She didn't really know what she needed. "Ca..can I tell you something?"

“Always,” Toni said immediately.

"My mother.." she started. "She's not a very nice person."

Toni nodded. Everyone knew Penelope Blossom wasn’t exactly friendly, but she had a deeper feeling that perhaps the Blossom matriarch could be worse than anyone had suspected.

"She's never really loved me. JJ was always her and daddy's favorite."

Toni sighed. “That’s not cool.” She couldn’t see how anyone couldn’t love the redhead in her arms... she was struggling to keep her own feelings under wraps.

"She..sometimes..she.." she turned her head away again as she bit back a sob.

Toni just held her tight. “You talk when you want, okay?”

Cheryl buried her face in Toni's shoulder, clinging onto her as she cried. "I should be used to it by now. Usually I handle it just _fine_."

“Handle what, Cheryl?” Toni was concerned - _really_ concerned. She knew abuse when she saw it.

"Just..you know. _Her_.." she shrugged. "The way she is" she knew better than to speak the truth out loud.

“Right,” Toni nodded. “Shit, Cheryl, I’m so sorry...” she trailed off with a frown. “You don’t deserve this.” She pulled the redhead closer and buried her face in Cheryl’s shoulder.

"Don't be.." her voice was flat and emotionless. Toni didn't understand, nobody did. Her mother made it very clear she deserved everything she got.

“Cheryl.” Toni said firmly. “She’s wrong. Okay? She’s wrong, Cheryl. You deserve the world. You’re... remember? Sensational, okay?”

"I'm not.." she whispered, shaking her head. "Im really not" the bruises her mother had given her only a few hours ago were testament to that.

“You are" Toni whispered again. “Shit, Cheryl, you are. You have to believe me. Please... Cheryl - you’re sensational, you are.”

"If I show you something..do you..can you.." she hesitated. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

“Of course,” Toni said again.

Cheryl wordlessly pulled off her hoodie, the bruises littering her wrists and arms now visible, even in the dimly lit room.

Toni sucked in a sharp breath. “Cheryl...” her fingers traced along the marks. “She did this? Tonight?”

Cheryl nodded her head slowly, keeping her gaze focused in her lap. She couldn't bare to see the look on Toni's face or meet her eyes.

“ _Cheryl_ " Toni whispered. She wanted to kill Penelope Blossom. “Can you tell me more?”

Cheryl shrugged, wiping her tears. "What do you want to know?" she whispered.

 _Everything_. “Whatever you can tell me, Cheryl" Toni breathed. “When... how long has she been... been hurting you?”

Cheryl's gaze focused on the blank TV screen as she tried to think about how to answer Toni. Her guard was up...she'd never told anyone about this before. "I can't remember a time when she _wasn't_ hurting me."

“Cher..." Toni said quietly, the nickname slipping out without her meaning to. “Cheryl, I’m so sorry.”

"It's okay, that's just..my mother.." her hand rubbed absently up and down her arm, the pain starting to throb.

“Does it hurt? I can get you something for it...”

Cheryl dropped her hand when she realized what she was doing. "Oh..um..no..no... it's fine.." if she ever let on it hurt her mother would always hurt her worse.

“Cheryl... let me help.” She wanted to be the person Cheryl’d never had. She wanted the redhead to open up, to trust her.

"Okay..thank you Toni" she had to resist the urge to cry again. "I've never..no one has ever.." her voice cracked.

“Well, I _am_ " Toni said. “Hey, Cher?”

"Yeah?" She looked up at Toni when she called her name.

“You are _allowed_ to be broken, okay?” Toni looked at her, at her red-rimmed eyes, at her swollen cheeks. “You can be broken. With me. Okay?”

"Thank you" she wiped her eyes again. She knew she was on the edge of breaking down in Toni's arms and relief her everything but she hardly knew her really. What if her mom had planned all this as a way to hurt Cheryl?

“Cheryl.” Toni’s voice was firm. “Cher... you can trust me. I promise you. On my life, you can trust me.” She moved her hand to entwine it with Cheryl’s shaking one. “Okay?”

"Okay.." there was something about the way Toni spoke..the way her eyes were nothing but sincere that made Cheryl believe her.

“Good,” Toni smiled. “You’re so strong.”

"I'm not" she shook her head. "Not at all. Appearances can be deceiving".

“I know,” Toni nodded. “But...” she really wanted to get to know Cheryl - the real Cheryl. “I...” This was hard. She kind of just wanted to kiss the redhead in her lap. “What _are_ you, then? If not strong... which I’m sure you are.”

"What am I? I don't even know" all she could hear were her mother's words screaming at her. There was a defeated quality to her voice, like she had No energy to fight.

“Well... I’ve known you for - what? A few weeks? And I know that you’re smart... and you’re funny... and you act like a bitch but you’re not. I know you’re not.”

"No..I'm not. Not really.." tears were flowing freely down her swollen cheeks.

“You’re not,” Toni said again. “Cheryl... you’re not. You’re not.” She just wanted to help.

"You said you'd help..did you really mean that?"She looked at Toni. "Can you help?"

“I hope I can,” Toni said gently. “I want to help, Cheryl. I want to help.”

"I've never had anyone do that before. I don't know _how_ to let anyone in."

“Well, Miss Blossom, perhaps... together... we could learn?”

"That sounds good" she agreed. "Id that a lot."

“Hey... will you let me fix up those bruises Cher? They look painful...” Toni just wanted to hold her forever but she knew that the marks on Cheryl’s pale skin would be sore and uncomfortable. They could... go back to their position later.

"You don't mind? I can probably sort it myself if you have anything.." she didn't like to be a bother.

“I can do it" Toni smiled, carefully moving Cheryl to get off the to get off the couch and to the med cabinet in the bathroom. She found the cream and paused awkwardly. “Uhh... your top...”

Cheryl pulled it off, leaving her sat in only her bra. She felt more than a little self conscious as she folded her hoodie into her lap.

Toni bit her lip, her eyes widening at Cheryl’s perfect figure. “God, Cher...” she whispered, coming over to rub cream into the bruises. The girl was perfect. “You’re...”

"A mess? It's okay.. you don't need to say it..I know."

"No... no," Toni said quickly. "I... I'm probably not supposed to say this..." She trailed off, rubbing already-absorbed cream into Cheryl's beautiful skin.

"Say what? Its okay.. you can say it.." she turned to look at Toni .

Toni wouldn't meet her eyes. "I was gonna say... you're beautiful, Cher. Really damn beautiful."

"You think?" She blushed. "So are you Toni..your flawless."

Toni snorted. "I am not flawless," she grinned, looking up at Cheryl. "But yeah, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you. I don't think anyone has ever called me that before."

"Well, the time is now, I guess," Toni smirked. "Because you are."

Cheryl blushed further. "I'm covered in bruises, but thank you for seeing past them."

Toni bit back the _maybe another time I could see you not covered with bruises_ comment that sprung to her mind and capped the lid to the cream. "They should be feeling better by morning... they'll be there for a few days but no lasting damage, I hope."

"Thank you doctor Topaz" she smiled.

"Any time, Miss Bombshell," Toni teased. "No, seriously... you ever need anything, you come to me, alright?"

"I will...that means so much. And of course anything you need from me.. I'm always here for you too."

Toni grinned. "Thank you, Cher... that means a lot. Hey... you wanna get ready for bed?"

"Yes please. Do you have something I could borrow?"

"Yeah, sure," Toni pushed down yet _more_ thoughts of Cheryl in her clothes and showed her to her room. "Here... there are pyjamas there, you can have the bed - I'll be out on the couch, see? Just here."

"Wait.." Cheryl grabbed her wrist gently. "Do you have to stay out there? Can..can you stay?"

"I..." _Shit, Topaz, she's got you. You're doomed_. "Only if you want me to, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Please...I don't want to be alone tonight.."

"Okay... okay," Toni said, slipping into her unmade bed. "Uh... the bathroom's there, if you wanna get changed."

"Thank you.." even after Toni's compliments she was embarrassed by her body. She quickly changed before slipping into the bed beside Toni.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Toni registered that Cheryl was shaking. She rolled over and wrapped her arms carefully around the trembling girl, pulling Cheryl's back against her chest.

Cheryl felt herself tense up more when Toni's arms wrapped around her, but as she pulled her close, but feeling Toni's warmth made her feel better, it made her feel _safe_. 

"Shh..." Toni whispered softly. "I've got you... nothing can hurt you here, you're okay..." She held the redhead close, resting her chin over the back of Cheryl's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Toni" Cheryl whispered aloud into the dark room.

"Hey," the other girl breathed.

"You make me feel.." she thought about it. I feel better when I'm with you. You make me feel safe."

Toni closed her eyes. Cheryl _had_ to stop saying things like that - things that made her all the more perfect. "That's a fact I'm forever thankful for," she whispered, glad it was dark and Cher couldn't see the heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Good.." Cheryl's finger tips were trailing absently along Toni's arm.

Toni snapped. "God, Cheryl - stop doing - and _saying_ stuff like that." The redhead tensed and Toni swore inwardly. "Just... you keep saying things that make me want to kiss you." _Shit, okay, she'd said it._

"I'm sorry.." she didn't mean to upset Toni. "I didn't..I mean.." she didn't know what to say to that. "You..you want to kiss _me_?" was she hearing that right?

"Shit, yes.."  Toni laughed uncomfortably. "And I totally - I get if you don't wanna kiss me, I just - all cards on the table..."

Cheryl didn't respond with words, instead pressing her lips softly against Toni's.

" _Oh_ ," Toni's heart dropped, her hands coming up to hold Cheryl's face. Her eyes fell closed and it was like... like watching a storm from a window - warm, and comfortable, yet exciting and new.

Cheryl had no idea what she was doing, but what she did know was this slide her feel happy and gave her a fuzzy feeling in her belly that she had never felt before.

Toni pulled away gently and then couldn't help herself, leaning back in oh-so-carefully to kiss the redhead again, one of her hands curling around the back of Cheryl's neck to pull her closer.

Cheryl allowed herself to get drawn into the kiss. She had never felt this when she'd had those meaningless kisses with guys. This was different..it felt special.

Toni sighed happily, her soft lips working against Cheryl’s red ones. She’d never had a kiss like this before - never one that meant so much.

When Cheryl finally pulled away, she was a little breathless, her heart pounding in her chest. "I could kiss you all night" she whispered against Toni's lips.

“Me too,” Toni breathed, her lips tingling. “God, Cheryl.” She let out a breathy laugh, a small smile lighting up her face. “That was _amazing_.”

"I've never really kissed anyone before. Not properly anyway" she confessed. "That was better than amazing Toni."

“You’re a natural,” Toni grinned. “God, you’re right. Better...” she trailed off, finally opening her eyes and looking at Cheryl. She brought a hand down from the redhead’s neck to stroke at her waist gently and bit her lip. “So much better.”

"I've never had a relationship with a girl before.." she felt like she was walking in uncharted territory.

“That’s okay,” Toni smiled, a soft, sweet smile so different from her exterior appearance. “We can figure it out together... if you want, that is?” She felt strangely insecure, as if she wasn’t at all good enough for the beautiful redhead laying next to her.

"Id love that Toni" she agreed with a small nod of her head.

Toni felt a wide smile spread across her face. “I’d love that too, Cher.”

Cheryl laid back against the pillows, a genuine smile on her face. "Night T" she whispered. "Thanks again for tonight."

“Night, Cher,” Toni whispered back, pulling the girl carefully into her side. “Sleep well, I’m gonna be right here the whole time.”

"Thank you for staying with me" Cheryl relaxed into Toni's warm body, feeling herself relax deeper and deeper until she finally fell into a contented sleep. She slept all night long, sleeping better than she had in a very long time and she only had one person to thank for that, Toni. Her lighthouse in the darkness, giving her hope and showing her that she was no longer alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make us smile! 
> 
> Please let us know what you thought and what you'd like to read next time!
> 
> Our prompt list is open 😁


End file.
